winxfandomcom-20200222-history
We Are Believix
We Are Believix is a promotion to season five. It was played in the final scene of "The Lilo". An instrumental version, titled Playful Oceans, was released for the Winx Sirenix Power app game. Lyrics English Get your sky-high hands up It's the Winx girls, what's up Wild winged and wonderful You turn our sparkle on Your power makes us strong You keep us up where we belong Today-ay-ay-ay-ay We gonna celebrate And shout hey hey hey hey hey hey hey Because you believed it We are the magic We are Believix We are Believix We're the sound of wonder Hear our rainbow thunder Feelin' fairy powerful We'll turn your smile up loud We're flying high and proud Like glitter sunshine through the clouds Today We gonna celebrate And shout hey hey Because you believed it We are the magic We are Believix We are Believix We're fast on the magic track Makin' shimmer sure we snap Yeah we got it back And we glimmer gimme hands up And away we go This isn't Trix stuff And you should know 'Cause you believed us You believed us Today (day) We gonna celebrate (Celebrate) And shout hey hey hey hey hey hey hey (hey) Because you believed it We are the magic 'Cause you believed it (Believed it) We are the magic We are Believix (Hey hey hey hey) We are Believix (Because you believe we are Believix) We are Believix (Oh ohoa) We are Believix French Lève les mains vers le ciel Nous les Winx on t'appelle Sauvages, libres et si belles On brille en pleine lumière Indomptables et si fières Car c'est toi qui nous donne des ailes Cette fois La fête est là Tu es avec moi Puisque tu y crois Nous sommes la magie Nous sommes Believix Nous sommes Believix Nous sommes l'étincelle L'orage devant l'arc-en-ciel Une force qui se rebelle On te donne le meilleur Le sourire dans ton coeur On brille plus fort que le soleil Cette fois (Hey hey) La fête est là (Et là la fête est là) Tu es avec moi (Oh oh oh) Puisque tu y crois Nous sommes la magie Nous sommes Believix (Yeah yeah yeah yeah) Nous sommes Believix (Puisque tu y crois nous sommes Believix) Nous sommes Believix German Greife nach den Sternen Mit den Winx ins ferne Wild frei und wundervoll Funkelst und glitzerst du Voller Kraft das bist du So trägst du und in die Unendlichkeit In diesem Moment Feiern wir was uns dieses Leben schenkt Wir singen Hey-eh-ey und weil Du ganz fest daran glaubst Ist alles magisch Wir sind Believix Wir sind Believix Wenn es stürmt vor Wunern Stell dich beim Regenbogen unter Spür' die Feenkraft in dir Ja wir verzaubern dich Ein Lachen im Gesicht So wie ein Sonnenstrahl im Morgenlicht In diesem Moment (In diesem) Feiern wir was uns dieses Leben schenkt (Leben schenkt) Wir singen Hey-eh-ey und weil Du ganz fest daran glaubst Ist alles magisch Wir sind Believix Wir sind Believix Wir sind Believix Latin Spanish Mira arriba al cielo Somos las chicas Winx Y vinimos a verte a ti Si tú quieres creer eso nos da poder Lo lograremos si tienes fe Hoy (hoy) Nuestro día es (día es) Gritaremos hey! (hey!) Porque creíste Somos la magia Somos Believix (Somos Believix) Es un sonido nuevo Y el sol que llega en un trueno Con el poder de las hadas Tu vida va a cambiar iremos a volar La luz del sol brillará Hoy (hoy) Nuestro día es (día es) Gritaremos hey! (hey!) Porque creíste Somos la magia Somos Believix Somos Believix (Porque creíste sí, somos la magia sí) Somos Believix Somos Believix Trivia *The French, German and Latin versions are shortened. *The Latin version is sung by María José Estévez, who provides Musa's voice in the Latin Spanish dub. *Elizabeth Gillies is also the voice of Daphne in the Nickelodeon dub. *This song is a departure from Gillies' role in Victorious as Jade West. *This song is similar to Way of Sirenix. The main difference is the transformation it refers to. *This song was released as a single on the USA Amazon and iTunes Store. Videos Instrumental English Italian Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Believix Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 songs Category:Games Songs Category:Instrumental songs